You're Gonna Love Me
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: When the boys hunt Ralph, the ship doesn't come. However, Ralph is kept alive. Now Jack plans to make Ralph fall in love with him... Jack/Ralph. Be nice, it's my first yaoi fic.


**This is my first attempt at a Jack/Ralph slashy fic. Very amateur, but I wanted to write something. I want to make one thing clear. This is not M-rated because there is no sex. If you're confused about it later, they don't go further than making out.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and this is completely from Jack's POV. I did that because all the other Jack/Ralph fics have written it in 3rd person or Ralph's POV. It's time someone got into Jack's mind.**

_I sighed, staring at the fair-haired boy on the beach. He was so cute._

_At that moment, he turned and saw my stare. He grinned and came over._

"_Hey." he said._

"_Hey." I answered. "What's up?"_

_It seemed to take hours for him to answer, but slowly, the words departed from his lips. "You."_

_I gasped. "What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is...I love you." He began to lean in..._

I sat up, sighing. This was the twentieth time I've had that dream. It's always the same thing. I'm facing the sea, staring out at this boy. He suddenly comes up to me, and I wake up, just before he kisses me. It's so cliché, like a story, just before the kiss. So who is this boy I stare at? His name is...Ralph. I don't know his last name.

I first started having the dream the day the choir killed their first pig. See, I was on this plane to some country...I've been here so long I've forgotten where. Anyway, the plane crashed, and we got stranded on this island. And I met Ralph. Ever since we first met, we were rivals. Ralph won leadership on the island. And me? Well, I was in charge of my choir-turned-hunters. But Ralph made me feel like such a failure. He built shelters, started a signal fire, while my hunters never caught one of the pigs on this island. So I didn't bother getting anyone to watch the fire, and sure enough, we ate meat that night. But the fire went out, and Ralph was furious. So was his stupid fat sidekick that everyone calls Piggy.

It started when I looked at Ralph. I suddenly thought how amazing he looked when he was mad. I was suddenly floating in the sky, over the sun (Where did that come from? I'm not usually this poetic). The only thing that made me come back into reality on the island was when Piggy started backing him up. I was immediately back to normal, and to make myself feel more real still, I decided to punch the kid.

And that night, I dreamt about Ralph. Even now, I dream about him, even though I'm away with my own tribe, at Castle Rock.

I'm forced to face up to my feelings. I, Jack Merridew, have a crush on Ralph. I hate it. But how can I deny something like that?

I've memorized everything about Ralph. His rapidly growing blonde hair, his wide and-yes, innocent-brown eyes, his fair skin-everything. But there's not really much use thinking about how innocent and cute he is. I sound like some crazy stalker, like that weird convict I read about who couldn't stop thinking about some boy he hated.

Why can't I stop thinking about Ralph anyway? It's not like I want to have a crush on a boy. It's the one thing we've hung onto in my tribe-no relations with other boys. It's not right for a boy to like another boy that way. Back at home, I used to flirt with every pretty girl I saw. They'd practically sell their souls just for one of my smiles. I even had a girlfriend-Lola. She was so hot, but even better, she was totally head-over-heels for me. But now...I'm surrounded by boys, and right now, all I want is Ralph.

I tossed my spear at Ralph as he ran for it. "Back to the fort!" I yelled at the tribe. Then I turned my attention to our new captives, the twins Samneric. "What do you mean by not joining my tribe?" I demanded. Then I decided not to bother. They'd be part of my tribe now, anyway. With Piggy gone, and the twins with my tribe, the only one left was...Ralph. Even if I had to destroy myself, I _would _have him. I'd make sure of that.

That night, I again dreamt my usual dream-only this time, the desire that glowed inside me was a lot more powerful. The remaining feeling I felt when I woke up-it almost felt like the bloodlust I had grown used to when I hunted. But this feeling...it was more refined, more careful.

However, I had already told my tribe that we were going to hunt Ralph. Not to kill him, though. Like the twins, I wanted him to be captured. After all, I've never really wanted to kill. Sure, there were a couple of murders on this island. But contrary to what those _sensible_ kids think, I didn't purposely get everyone to kill Simon. I didn't even realize it was him until I saw his corpse while no one was stabbing at it. And Piggy...well, I wasn't planning on telling Roger to kill him. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, and I hated him so much. But I digress.

We found Ralph on the beach, and cornered him. At that moment, my eyes met his. It seemed like hours from when my blue eyes locked with his deep brown, to when I broke the gaze. "Tie him up and then, back to Castle Rock!" I ordered the boys. They obeyed, and I smirked to myself. I had nearly everything I wanted. Now there was just one more thing. This boy would soon learn that if Jack Merridew wants something, Jack Merridew will get it, to use third person.

At Castle Rock, there is a cave embedded in the rocks. I have told my tribe that it is mine and only mine. The entrance is small enough to be nearly unnoticeable, but inside it is about the size of a living room. So now, that would not only be my place, but it would be Ralph's new home. I had planned to have guards on watch day and night, so he would never be able to escape. I also kept vines tied around his wrists and ankles. If my plan to make Ralph reciprocate my feelings went completely to plan, he wouldn't even try it.

So once we'd taken Ralph back, I ordered for him to be thrown into my cave and for two boys to be guarding the cave at all times. We killed a pig and ate as usual, followed by our reenactment ritual-of the hunt. After everyone except the guards for night were asleep, I went into my cave, where Ralph was, of course.

He had been curled up in a ball until he saw me, at which point he changed his position to appear fearless and fixed me with the most furious glare he could give.

"Hello, Ralph." I said brightly, as if it was a social visit. After all, it was, in a way.

"What are you going to do to me, Jack?" Ralph asked, still glaring.

"Why should I do anything?" I replied. "Isn't it enough that you're my prisoner for the forseeable future?"

Ralph kept glaring. "So you are just going to leave me here and let me die?"

I inwardly cursed, knowing that this wasn't going well at all. "No." I answered. "I meant to say that you will be here in future. But I'm not going to just let you die."

"So why am I here?"

"Because you're a threat to my tribe." I answered him quickly. It was the quickest answer I could formulate that sounded even remotely plausible.

Okay, I'll tell the truth-I was nervous. I knew that I was naturally impatient, but I knew that if I was going to make Ralph feel the same way about me as I felt about him, I'd have to conquer that and act natural, like I was the angelic choirboy I was before I landed on this island.

After saying that, I immediately tried to turn the conversation to casual matters. It was pretty hard going, since Ralph's answers were monosylaballic and almost always accompanied with a full-on glare. But I went on for ten minutes, and resolved to do that every day. I knew enough to know that a good relationship is built on trust. But at the moment, Ralph didn't trust me. I smiled to myself inside. He would, soon enough.

I kept up my social visits. After a week, Ralph at last started giving me answers as long as two sentences. But he was still very cold towards me, and refused to initiate conversation.

Finally, it had been at least a month, and still I hadn't reached my goal. I was getting impatient. I was sure I couldn't stand it a moment longer. So that night, I decided that I would deal with it. First, I told the usual night guards that they would be off duty that night.

I went into the cave as usual. Ralph waited, his usual expressionless mask in place. Suddenly, he looked at my face, which was unsure and thoughtful instead of bright and ready to talk per usual, and his beautiful eyes widened.

"Jack? What the-" he cut himself off.

"I was thinking," I began, "About the time that's passed. It must've been a month since my tribe and I first captured you-"

"It's been three weeks." Ralph corrected coolly. I paused.

"...yes. Anyway, enough small talk has passed." I told him. "I can't stand you not even showing me any friendliness, when I've only tried to forge a friendship over the time you've been here."

"Kind of late." Ralph muttered, so quiet I knew he didn't mean me to hear it. "Should've tried it _before _you killed everyone civilized."

My lust and affection disappeared momentarily as I thought of Piggy and Simon.

"I didn't want anyone to die." I said to Ralph truthfully. "I really didn't realize that we were killing Simon until everyone had stopped attacking him. He was a good kid, maybe a bit weird and too quiet, but I liked him. I didn't mean for that to happen to him. Also, for the record, I wasn't planning on killing Piggy. I didn't want him to die, either." That last sentence wasn't true, and I could tell from Ralph's face that he knew that last bit was a lie.

"So why did you tell Roger to kill him then?" he challenged. I knew that my guilt showed on my face when he added "Not that I don't believe that you didn't really mean for him to die in the beginning."

I sighed. "You know, I didn't come in here just to talk. Or to get onto this subject." I had to do it, before I lost my nerve for the first time in my life.

"Then what-" I cut Ralph off by pressing my lips against his. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was different from any time I'd kissed a girl. I had had no idea that kissing a boy would be so different from kissing a girl.

Ralph tried to pull away, slightly, but I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him further in. As I kept him there, I knew that I wanted more than just a dry kiss, but it conflicted with my knowledge that I couldn't let anyone else know. They'd stop listening to me, they wouldn't see me as the Chief. Also, if I forced too much from Ralph, he'd never love me.

I never wanted to break away, but I had to. Finally, I let go of the boy and broke my lips away from his.

Ralph's eyes were shocked, but to my surprise, they didn't show anger.

"Why-why did you do that?" he whispered.

I didn't have a proper answer, so I just spoke from the heart. "I wanted to." Still, I felt guilty. I'd betrayed myself, breaking the promise that I wouldn't make a move until Ralph wanted me to. "I'm sorry." I added. "I'll leave." I turned towards the opening of the cave.

"Wait." I stopped, hearing Ralph's voice. "If you want it that much..." Ralph slowly managed to get up, and shuffled towards me with the vines around his ankles. I turned around, and he leaned in. Knowing what was going to happen, I wrapped my arms around his waist and touched my lips to his again. This time, I couldn't help it. My tongue took on a mind of its own and requested entrance to Ralph's mouth. As it was granted, I slid my tongue in and Ralph's own tongue twirled around my own. I let out a moan...and I had to break away.

"No." I whispered. "They can't find out."

"I understand." he whispered back. "Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you ever do that again?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I'll have to talk to you tomorrow night."

The next day, I couldn't focus. My tribe hunted as usual, killing a pig. We did our dance, we ate, we chanted our war-song, and at last, everyone settled down to sleep. I again crept to the cave, telling the night guards they'd be off duty again.

For the first time since I'd captured Ralph, he looked pleased at the sight of me. "Hello." he whispered.

I didn't bother to greet him properly, just began talking. "Okay." I began. "We both know what happened last night, and I guess what I did pretty much explains how I feel. But I still need to know how you feel about it."

Ralph blushed. He looked cute like that. "Okay...I guess this is the time to tell you that...I've been dreaming about you."

I gasped. "I keep watching, hidden in the bushes," Ralph continued, "As you and your tribe do your war dance-which I still hate-and then you break off from the others. You know I'm there, and you grab my wrists, then you pull me further into the forest, and then you kiss me." He looked at the ground. "I've had the same dream like this ever since you created your own tribe."

I swallowed, knowing it was time for me to confess my dreams. "It's been exactly the same for me." I admitted, staring at the ground. "I keep dreaming about you. You're on the beach, and then you come up to me, and tell me you love me. I wake up just before you kiss me."

A look of confusion appeared on Ralph's face. "But whenever I have that dream, I feel scared. It's not something I want to do. But last night, I didn't feel scared at all."

"_I _don't feel scared." I answered. "I want it. Last night, I wanted it so much that I couldn't hold back. Did you mind?"

Ralph paused. "Not really." he said finally. "Like I said, I wasn't scared last night. I was scared in my dreams, but now you've done it...I don't think I would mind if you kissed me again."

"Then may I?" I switched on my most persuasive smile, and leaned in again. Ralph's lips met mine, and bliss overcame both of us. It was even better, because we were both ready for it, and it felt like we belonged together. I pulled Ralph closer.

I broke away for a moment. "It's time we went somewhere where no one can hear us." I whispered. "Shall we?" Ralph nodded, and I cut the vines around his wrists and ankles. Then I helped him up, and we walked out of the camp, hand in hand.

At last, we found a lovely secluded place, not unlike the one I'd left the pig's head in the night before Simon's death. Then, I lay in the grass. Ralph lay beside me, and then we turned to each other, and kissed passionately. I nudged my tongue inbetween Ralph's lips, while he did the same to me. He pulled me closer as I did the same to him. We both moaned, though silently, because we couldn't do too much without breaking the kiss.

Finally, we did break it. I began to rub Ralph's back, going lower each time.

"Ohhh..Jack..." Ralph moaned. He kissed me again, and copied what I was doing. I moaned his name back.

It must have been an hour. Finally, we broke apart. For a moment, we were silent, staring up at the sky, which was not yet light.

"If we were to go home," Ralph whispered, stopping my thoughts "Would you still want me?"

I didn't have to think about it. "Of course. I'll always want you. Although I'll have to break the news to my bimbo girlfriend." I smirked, thinking of Lola.

"Did you ever do...that to her?" Ralph asked, fear of betrayal suddenly invading his voice.

"Never." I answered truthfully. "She was way too innocent. I never really loved her that much anyway. Not like you." I smiled, and gave Ralph a quick kiss on the lips.

"How did you know what to do?" Ralph asked.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "I don't know."

Ralph's eyes gleamed. He grinned at me. "The sun still isn't up. One more time?"

I grinned back. "I don't see why not. But this time, you lead, I copy." And once again, we were together, and bliss was the only word I could describe it with.

"Ralph...

"Jack..."

"I love you." we moaned together.

**So there you have it! Review, please, even if you hated it. I love getting feedback.**


End file.
